Boreal Courage Karl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20236 |no = 1219 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 301 |animation_idle = 160 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 12, 24, 39, 54, 75, 79, 83, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 173, 177, 181 |normal_distribute = 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 4, 12, 9, 8, 5, 4, 10, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 12, 24, 39, 54, 75, 79, 83, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 4, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4, 10, 7, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 24, 34, 44, 54, 64, 75, 79, 83, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 24, 34, 44, 54, 64, 75, 79, 83, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189, 193, 197 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A Unit modeled after Karl, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. He gained the ability to use his demonic powers freely by acknowledging the demon blood that flows through his veins and accepting the power within it as part of himself. However, if the words of one of his demonic father's closest aides are to be believed, Karl's powers are even greater still. His latent powers sparked both excitement and apprehension among the ranks of the Summoners' Hall. |summon = Now, let's get moving buddy! Nothing scares me if we're together. I can live my life the way I'm meant to! |fusion = I won't deny myself any longer. For the friends who believed in me, I will accept my demonic powers! |evolution = The source of my powers is demonic. And what's wrong with that?! I am Karl, a Summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall! | hp_base = 5400 |atk_base = 2026 |def_base = 1676 |rec_base = 1585 | hp_lord = 6660 |atk_lord = 2651 |def_lord = 2183 |rec_lord = 2015 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 64 |ls = Dragon's Cry |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 7 BC when attacking, fills 1-2 BC on Spark & fills 5 BC/turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Azure Dragon Slash |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec & 200% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Imperial Dragon Execution |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts BB Atk & boosts Atk relative to HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, Fills 5% of OD gauge, 200% boost & 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 480~980 |ubb = Ruling Frost: Null Heavens |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk & Atk, Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 2 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Atk, Def & fills 999 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Draconic Blood Tie |esitem = |esdescription = Adds BC efficacy boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 30% boost to BC efficacy & 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |evofrom = 20235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Karl4 }}